Package Theft
Fiasco in the Forest “I’m pretty sure this is the spot.” A small female figure spoke, hidden behind trees and bushes just off a main pathway, looking up and down the trails, looking back down to a map, then back up, sighing as she dropped her shoulders and leaned back onto a tree, pulling up her hood and pushing her arms deep into her pockets. “Well Amaya, now we wait...” Amaya muttered, as she pushed her arms deeper into her pockets, a light green claw-like emblem could be seen on her upper arm, a hint as to where her loyalties lie, and her reasons for being where she is. The sound of whistling was overtaken by the loud humming of a motorcycle as Macnia Gowan drove on the dirt road, passing through the forest at a slow speed. Looking up from the map within his grasp, Macnia scratched his head in confusion as he searched for the proper road. "Dang it, why did Master Donnell ask me to deliver this artifact for him? This is the third time I've had to check the address for this thing." As he held out one hand, a brilliant shimmer of light appeared within Macnia's hand as it took the shape of a medium-sized box before looking at the delivery address on the package. "Let's see, it says to take it towards the Magic Council Building within . Ugh, that's pretty far away from here." He lamented aloud, letting out a long sigh of exhaustion. Amaya watched as the boy flew through the forest on his motorcycle, taking advantage of his temporary distracted state and raising her hand in the direction of the bike, a magic circle appearing before her hand as it sent a strong gust of wind at the front wheel of the Bike, aiming to skew its wheel and send him crashing into the forest as she made her move, dissipating from where she stood like leaves in the wind, ready to pounce on her prey and get the job done, hopefully, the boy would be none the wiser. As Macnia continued to drive through the forest, he felt the front wheel of the motorcycle suddenly exploded as the vehicle dug into the ground and flipped, sending him and the package flying through the air. Reacting on pure instinct, Macnia flipped in midair and grabbed the package to prevent it from being damaged before properly landing on the ground with a loud thud of his boots. "What the heck happened to Aenbharr?" Macnia questioned aloud, placing the package on a nearby rock as he inspected his motorcycle, specifically the front wheel. Seeing the large tear within the wheel, he let out a groan of frustration as he began to pull the magical vehicle back within his pocket dimension, leaving the package unguarded. Amaya appeared from behind a nearby tree to Macnia, almost as though she came from out of thin air, creeping up behind the boy and going to snatch the package from the rock, grasping it at the end of her fingers before holding it out in front of her and attempting to tiptoe away back into the forest. “Gotcha!” She chanted under her breath in presumed victory. "There we go, in the storage we go. Now to get the package and I can-Hey, what are you doing with my package!" Macnia screamed upon turning around to see Amaya attempting to sneak off with his package. It had been his mistake for leaving the package out in the open like that but he had never encountered any bandits out here in the past. "Let go of that right now! Master Donnell wanted me to deliver that package and he promised he would show me the next step to being a Hero if I did so!" Macnia ran towards Amaya, clearly reaching out to retrieve the package from the dark-skinned girl. Amaya stopped in her tracks, looking back nervously as the boy called out to her. “Ah fuck...” Amaya muttered as the boy charged out for her. A magic circle formed at her feet, the ground glowing under her as she leapt into the air, considering her stance and size it was way farther than she otherwise should’ve been able to jump, landing high up in a tree just skimming past the boy’s grasp as she held the box on her hip and looked down at Macnia. “You gotta catch me first!” Amaya teased, jumping from tree to tree at high speeds. If Macnia didn’t act fast she would disappear into the forest and he would fail his task. "Hey, get back here!" Macnia screamed as he chased after Amaya on foot. However, it was for naught as with each passing second, she was getting further and further away from him through her unique method of tree hopping. Glancing at a nearby tree, Macnia figured if she could do it, so could he. Leaping into the air and landing on a nearby tree, he kicked off of the tree with as much force as he possibly could, being rocketed forth like a slingshot. However, if Macnia had paid attention, he would have noticed the tree collapsing underneath his incredible power following afterward. Nonetheless, Macnia was slowly covering the distance between him and Amaya with each hop, leaving a trail of unrooted trees within his wake. As he got closer, Macnia landed on another tree and tensed his legs before he leaped with all of his might. The result was Macnia closing the distance between him and Amaya as he was now soaring above her and a number of trees being toppled like dominos. "Give me back my package, ya thief!" Macnia cried out, reaching into his personal pocket dimension and pulling out his signature sword, . He swung the blade downward, utilizing a combination of gravity and his own upper body strength to give his attack additional power. “Where the hell...!?” Amaya muttered, looking up as Macnia soared above her and the trees, summoning a blade to his hands. She watched in awe for a moment before remembering the situation she was in, she had to act fast, an luckily she was more than fast enough. Amaya leaped from the branch she stood on with great speeds, launching herself forward and past a few trees and branches as she slowly descended, kicking her leg forward as he met the ground with a roll, quickly turning back and entering a battle stance. She lifted her knee, high above her head, two odd animal skull knee pads began to glow, their mouths opened wide as their lifeless and hollow eyes given a faint glow as her knees glowed a bright blue. Amaya stood at the ready as Macnia would surely not stop in his pursuit, so she had to trip him up for a bit, this was all part of her grand escape, she just needed to wear him out for a bit, awaiting his next attack and more than ready to react. Slicing through the tree she had previously been on, Macnia skidded across the ground before finally stopping. He glared at Amaya, heaving his sword with no effort and let it rest there for the time being. "Last warning. Give it back or else this will end badly for you." Macnia said as an aura of magical power began to surround his body. Unlike previously where he simply sounded angry, his voice was now stoic and calm. “Save your breath, this package is mine!” Amaya barked, keeping the package in her arms as she stared down the boy, awaiting his next move as she provoked him with her eyes. "Then face the might of a hero!" Macnia cried out, leaping into the air and soaring towards Amaya with his blade held tightly in his hands. As he flew through the air, the aura of magical power surrounding his body was transferred directly into his sword as it shined brightly before he swung the blade with all of his might. Clipping onto a nearby tree, it sliced through the obstacle like paper and was sure to deliver serious damage to the young thief if she were hit by the powerful strike. “Damn, you’re strong but kinda dumb,” Amaya spoke as she watched the boy soar through the air at her with incredible strength, slicing through all obstacles in his path. Amaya ran forward, moving from where Macnia would be landing, running under him as he soared over her. As he got closer to the ground Amaya dug her foot into the ground, and in the blink of an eye, she shot back on it, a large gust of wind and a magic seal appearing on the floor she kicked off from, shooting her straight at the back of Macnia as he shoots forward. She flipped back into an incredibly strong kick for someone her size and age, aimed at Macnia’s center back. If the attack were to land it would surely crush his back and maybe even reach his ribs. Being unable to avoid the impressive counter maneuver from Amaya, Macnia took the kick towards his unguarded ribs and was sent hurtling towards the ground at a faster rate. Reacting swiftly, he stuck out his arm before he impacted onto the ground, utilizing his impressive strength to push himself into the air and land on a nearby tree. He glared at the dark-skinned girl and kicked off of the tree, causing it to topple to the ground as it was uprooted by the force of his leap. As he neared Amaya, Macnia forced his body to spin as he held his sword horizontally-becoming a spinning top of death. He would surely slice leave a trail of cuts upon the young thief's body if she didn't react carefully. As Amaya’s foot clashed with Macnia’s back she kicked off of him, backflipping gracefully into a tree behind her. She watched at Macnia wasted no time in his pursuit, keeping the box at her side she leaped into the air above the tree, soaring over Macnia as he spun towards the tree, destroying it in the process. Amaya took this chance to make a hasty escape, speeding off while Macnia was distracted, leaping from tree to tree with shocking speed, flashing from branch to branch, almost like a ninja. “Nice knowin’ ya. But I’ve got more shit to steal.” Amaya said to herself jokingly, still hopping across the trees. Macnia stopped his spinning, stabbing his sword into the ground as he waited for the world to stop spinning around him. However, he had heard the words of Amaya and shook his head to force the dizziness from his mind, glaring in the direction of her voice. He couldn't allow her to get any further and if that meant taking away her only means of transportation, so be it. Flooding his sword with magical power, Macnia ripped the sword from out of the ground and gripped it tightly as he rested the blade on his shoulder. He tightened the muscles within his arms before he swung with all of his might as the air rippled with the movement of his blade. Immediately, a large wave of magic exploded forth from Macnia's sword as it rushed forth in the direction Amaya was traveling, smashing through trees like they were mere sticks. It would surely force her to slow down if she was hit and destroy a number of the trees within the direction she was heading. "I'm not letting you get away!" Macnia cried out, running off in order to catch up with the young girl. Amaya turned her head back as she heard the sword being smashed into the ground, she knew Macnia would surely be on her tail so she kept her senses on guard as she traversed the forest. Mere moments later she heard the trees begin to fall far behind her, and as she looked back, she would see a slash of magical energy ripping at her. “Damn, this guy just won’t let up.” Amaya sighed, as she jumped to the next branch she turned in the air, hopping from branch to branch backward as the slash approached her. Amaya stopped on a branch, kicking her knee up once again, but this time the skulls on her knees began to glow, their eyes glowing a deep purple, almost as if they had came to life. As the slash approached her, she smashed her knee into the slash, the two attacks clashing together, then the skulls slammed closed, almost as if they were alive, crushing the slash and sucking up the remaining magic. “Gotta try harder than that, delivery boy!” Amaya yelled, cupping her mouth to enhance her sound, jumping backward from branch to branch once again. Electing to follow Amaya's example once more, Macnia soared from tree to tree as he built up momentum with each leap he took. Glaring at the sight of the dark-skinned girl, as he landed on another tree branch, he dashed towards the ground and continued off into a sprint as he swung his blade like a baseball bat with the flat side into the trees he passed by, uprooting them and sending them flying towards Amaya as large projectiles. Not stopping there, Macnia jumped into the air as he dashed through the various trees he had sent flying until he reached the last one and launched himself higher with all of his might until he was directly above Amaya and coming down with the force of a comet. He didn't announce his presence this time as he was aiming to tackle her into the ground below. Even if she avoided the trees he had sent towards her, she wouldn't expect his heroic grab. “Who the hell is this kid?” Amaya questioned to herself as a barrage of trees shot towards her. She squared down, priming her legs to shoot her into the air. Just as she was going to jump, she realized Macnia right above her, and in a last-ditch effort to get away, she leaned back, blasting her body up at an angle, just past Macnia in the air. As she shot past him she put her arm out, opening her hand and aiming it directly at Macnia as a green magic circle appeared. “DOWNWARD WIND!” Amaya yelled as a large blast of compressed air shot from her palm, aimed at Macnia in his descent, the attack wasn’t only to damage him, but to shoot him into the trees that were once aimed at her. Macnia scowled as he watched Amaya evade him once again through an impressive combination of agility and Air Magic. However, unlike the previous times, he was prepared to counter her attack with his own as he adjusted his grip on Fielacius and twisted his body mid-air, spinning around to face the deadly projectile of a violent wind coming towards him. Flooding his Magic into the very blade within his grasp, he waited until the blast was moments from hitting him and then swung his blade in front of him in an attempt to block. As the powerful blast made contact with the blade, the wind was being absorbed within the weapon in a manner similar to a vacuum as the Magic surrounding the blade changed colors, turning from a dark blue to a brilliant green. With a grin on his face and a twirl of his sword, Macnia swung Fielacius in the direction of Amaya as he screamed aloud. "Bladework!" Suddenly, a gargantuan blast of wind exploded forth from Macnia’s sword, being nearly double in size of Amaya’s own attack. It flew through the air, having turned on its master with the desire to swallow her within a violent storm. "Fuck!" Amaya launched her knees forward midair and braced herself, her knee pads luckily sapping some of the magic from the attack, but not enough as the attack blasted her upwards in the air, causing a large distance between herself and Macnia, ironically working in her favor. As she soared through the air she used the magic built up in her knee to strengthen her leg as she stomped her foot forward in mid-air, a wave of air escaping from her foot as she air stepped backward, bringing her arms down to reveal a mischievous smile, trying once again to escape with the pack, leaving it up to Macnia to stop her, or not. Growling at the sight of Amaya running off in the opposite direction, Macnia twisted his body midair as he placed his sword back into his pocket dimension before he landed on a nearby tree, feeling it nearly break under his weight and tensed his legs to leap into the air. He soared through the air, flying toward the cluster of trees which were still soaring through the sky as he bounced and leaped from tree to tree, building up speed as he ran along the last tree and kick with all of his might, launching himself even faster than before. As he was now traveling in the same direction as Amaya, he dashed towards the ground, keeping himself out of sight of the thief as he slowly caught up with her. Transitioning from running to tree hopping, he launched himself into the air, aiming to shoulder tackle Amaya as he relied on her not knowing he was coming from below. As Amaya hopped from breeze to breeze, she watched as the trees shook immensely approaching her, leading her to a final tree as all before it stopped shaking and Macnia burst from the leaves. Amaya wasted no time and moved along with the wind, curving past the boy's shoulder and moving to his side, the wind acting as a platform for which she could move upon. Amaya cocked her knee back, her knee pad beginning to glow as she launched her knee forward, blasting out all the charged up energy and magic it has absorbed thus far, aimed right at his ribs, a direct hit sure to shatter them, even an indirect one threatened Macnia a fair amount. Category:GeminiVIII Category:Arukana Category:Role-Plays